Kimmy Howell
Kimmy Howell(キミー・ハウエル, Kimii Haueru) is a character in the video game No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. Appearance and Personality Kimmy has blonde hair, and she wears a school uniform. She is obsessed with Travis, and claims to be his #1 fan. She always refers to him as "Travis The Great" Her obsession with Travis is similar to a stalker's, as she eventually wants to kill him. Despite her seemingly innocent and timid appearance she is still a proficient killer, having won a competition for young assassins. Story Once Travis reenters his apartment after the cutscene where Sylvia talks about Matt Helms, she becomes available to fight at the now damaged Destroy University. When Travis heads there, he finds Kimmy standing beside a tree. Kimmy is very nervous around Travis, telling him not to stare at her when he merely glances at her. She tells Travis how she saw his fight with Charlie Macdonald before she forces him to read a letter that she wrote expressing her "feelings" for him. Travis complies, stating it's nice to have a dose of innocence for once. While doing this, she proceeds to play a flute while moving about Travis and at one point sitting back-to-back with him, though her facade of complete innocence ends when the nature of the letter is reveals that Kimmy plans to prove that she is Travis's Number #1 fan by defeating him in a battle "so that no other bitch could get the chance to". Using her double-bladed beam katana, she shows just how tough and skilled she is but Travis inevitably turns out the winner. Travis knocks her down and her katana flies out of her reach, he warns her that the fight had "real consequences" right before he tries to kill her, Kimmy feistily jumped on top of him and put him into a leglock, only for Travis to stand up and suplex her. Her last words before passing into unconsciousness are "Travis the Great." Travis then says he can't kill a coed and Tells her to fight him again after she graduates. After Travis' fight with Ryuji, Sylvia tells Travis that anyone that he doesn't kill will be finished off by the UAA making Kimmy's fate unknown Powers and Abilities Kimmy plays a flute which also doubles as a dual-bladed beam katana. She can also blow explosive bubbles using it. She is skilled fighter, having a much more elegant fighting style than Travis'. According to herself, she also can learn techniques that would take other years very quickly. When Kimmy wins in a clashing battle, she would use her buttocks to hit Travis' groins in a comical way in which stars would appear upon hitting him. Then Kimmy will giggle in a girlish way before continuing the battle. Kimmy's Love Letter To my dearest, Travis the Great. Hi there Travis the Great. I am the girl who loves you the most the most in the entire world. But in order to prove that I'm you #1. I need somekind of evidence. Because no matter how much I insist that I'm you're #1 any other chick or bitch can approach you and say the exact same thing. That is why I've decided. That I should become strong. By doing so I knew that someday, I'd be able to get closer to you. Putting my title as Travis the Great's #1 fan is on the line. I embarked on this path... And ended up winning the National Student Assasin championship. I really did my best! But you know, in hindsight it was a cinch. I guess I'm just blessed... I could master in one day that would take others years to do. Pretty awsome right. And then, I got greedy, a new urge, a vision That just maybe I could win a fight against Travis the Great. Now my goal is to behead Travis the Great Therefore surpassing my hero. Oops, did I actually write that... It's kinda embarraasing, you know. Well anyways, I've made up my mind. I made an oath. I won't be killed by anyone! I shall defeat Travis the Great in battle! Only then will Travis the Great be mine and mine only. Love, Travis the Great's #1 fan, Kimmy Howell Trivia *As seen in the picture to the left, Kimmy had glasses in her original design. However, in the actual game, Kimmy is not once seen wearing these glasses. * The player can actually skip her fight entirely depending in their actions. Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:Females Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle characters